Beyond the sea
by Himmeh
Summary: U.A. Little Mermaid style. Keyshipping.
1. Blue

**1**- Ann, thanks a lot!

**2**- YGO!Zexal is not mine!

**3**- Sorry for any mistakes...

**4- **This is a "Little Mermaid style".

**5- **Hope someone enjoy it!

* * *

The wind blew slowly, moving the treetops around, creating a rustle of leaves. The Sun raised up unconquerable in the sky and the clouds slid through the wild blue yonder carefree, almost lazily. Some birds were flying in search of food, while others just sat on their nests, watching people from the coastal city that was there.

The streets were made of stone and it was in constant movement; women walking with their children, men carrying boxes of vegetables and fish for the market-place that adorned the walkways, and of course, children. They ran everywhere, screaming, laughing. That was the routine life of that little town built on the edge of the sea.

Far away, in a place where the ocean was calm and the sand as white as snow, a trio of friends was playing throwing water at each other.

The salt water was very cold, but they were so focused on having fun that they didn't complained.

One of the friends, the larger and more robust, sat down in the wet sand, stretching, saying he was tired. Then the only girl of the group also came out of the water, trying to dry the tip of her green hair. Only one boy was in the sea, sitting on a rock while the waves pushed him.

"Come on Yuma, it's late, we need to go!"

Said the teen standing up, removing the sand that was stuck in his shorts.

"Listen to Tetsuo, you don't want your grandmother mad again, huh?"

Kotori smiled, wearing a pair of slippers.

The boy with red eyes and spiked hair crossed his arms, refusing to leave.

"Go ahead, I'll stay a little longer!"

"Yuma... "- the girl sighed - "Ok... We'll see you at home later then..."

She knew she wouldn't be able to convince the Tsukumo to leave the sea... They had known each other since childhood and that was why Kotori knew the passion that the boy harbored by the ocean.

It was as if he considered those waters as a second home, getting to spend hours on the beach just watching the movement of the waves.

Tetsuo and Kotori were gone, leaving Yuma behind.

The boy swam to a rock, sitting on top of it, getting to see several seagulls that were probably in search for food.

The sun shone brightly, and there was when the boy saw something very strange coming out of the sea.

It was a kind of a bluish tail. Too long to be a normal fish, but too short to belong to a whale or a larger animal. Yuma's eyes widened when he could see the fantastic creature better.

It was a being that many people claimed to not exist. Something that can only be found in books and fairy tales.

"A... Mermaid...?"

Yuma leaned forward, wanting to confirm what his eyes had seen. However, as in a magic trick, the creature disappeared into the deep ocean, diving in the dark waters.

A wave hit the Tsukumo's feet and he let out the breath he was holding all the time.

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

"I'm telling you, I saw it!"

Exclaimed Yuma.

"Yeah, and I saw the Easter bunny, moreover, he leave a chocolate bar to you"

Akari replied, tired of all this talk about "mermaid". The girl ignored his younger brother who insisted on telling that absurd story.

"Listen Yuma... I guess you haven't been eating right and now you are having hallucinations... Grandma will be worried"

The boy clenched his fists, frustrated that the other didn't believe on his word.

"Akari, can you at least hear me?"

She sighed, resting his hand on the kitchen table.

"...Okay, talk"

The red eyes glowed filled with hope.

"So yesterday I went to the beach with Kotori and Tetsuo, we played and after they were gone I sat on a rock. That was when I saw it!"

Akari chuckled, looking at the little one.

"Let's eat, today I made shrimp."

Yuma once again got annoyed.

"...I'll prove it! You will see! "

And the boy ran out from the front door, not hearing Akari screaming his name.

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

During five days the Tsukumo sat on the beach, staring at the horizon, waiting for some mermaid to appear through the sea waters.

His grandmother visited him every morning to bring food and company. The first two days the lady tried to convince the boy to go home and forget all that nonsense, but she soon realized that the determination of her grandson crossed barriers.

Akari had gone to the beach once. The girl was feeling guilty, but after a long talk with the teen she eventually agreed to deposit a vote of confidence in Yuma.

Kotori and Tetsuo stood beside the Tsukumo every day until the time they went to school. Both understood the boy's reasons and supported him unconditionally, even though Kotori secretly wished Yuma gave up and return to normal life.

For five long and almost tortuous days Yuma sat on the white sand. His body ached and a growing dizziness took hold of his senses, until one night the teen's eyes closed and he fell prone, being dragged by the waves to the seafloor.

* * *

**Hope someone liked it... So, this is something kinda weird... But I just can't ignore it xD **

**Review please? o/**


	2. Red

**1**- Ann, thanks a lot!

**2**- YGO!Zexal is not mine!

**3**- Sorry for any mistakes...

**4- **I'm so happy with all the reviews, favs and alerts! Thank you too much! This really encourages me to keep writing and improving myself!

**5- **Hope someone enjoy it!

* * *

Deep into the ocean, hidden among rocks and darkness, was a cave.

No aquatic creature dared to pass near that place, fearing the more hideous creature that could exist: Black Mist.

Some fishes had seen him and said he was a kind of octopus full of long, sharp tentacles. The skin as black as oil with strange red and green marks through his body. One eye was golden and the other black; he was gruesome. But what really kept everyone away was the Black Mist bad reputation.

They said that his evil exceeded any limit and, because of the ambition and the strange powers he possessed, the king of the seas had trapped the black being in a cave located at the ocean edge.

The story even told about a war fought between Black Mist and the most respected, sovereign people of the aquatic realm, beings half human and half fish.

The fact was that Black Mist was doomed to live alone inside that cave every day of his existence. However, for each spell there's a solution, and that which kept Black Mist stuck was not different.

There was a way to get rid of it and go freely by the sea in search of what he wanted the most: revenge. And when the eyes of different colors saw a body that had been falling toward his home, being brought by the force of the sea, a smile graced the monster lips, making him show his sharp teeth.

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

When Yuma awoke he found himself inside a cage made of stone. The boy's mind was still too stunned to realize what was happening, but gradually he started to see what was after the prison bars.

It was an obscure location; the walls were full of brightly colored bottles. In the center of the place was a transparent stone that released a whitish gas.

Yuma tried to move, and how great was his surprise to see that he was under water.

Automatically his hands gripped his neck and a sense of panic came over him; it was like he was drowning.

"Don't be stupid, you won't drown"

The voice was sharp and scary.

Yuma looked ahead, seeing as a black being was revealing itself slowly from the shadows.

"Who are you ...?"

The boy asked, wincing at the bottom of the cage.

The creature smiled, showing his sharp teeth.

"You can call me Black Mist"

Yuma swallowed, noticing the various tentacles that should be the other's legs. The boy had never seen anything like it, was a mixture of octopus with a human being… So horrifying that made him tremble.

The boy felt he could be devoured by that monster at any moment. Also thought he could stay locked in that prison for the rest of his life, suffering until finally fall into the death arms, but a part of his mind insisted that everything was just a dream...

However, despite all the fear and mistrust, the Tsukumo found courage to face the monster.

"What do you want from me? Why you locked me in here? "

His voice was shaky and his eyes widened when Black Mist just laughed. A chuckle that echoed through the cave walls.

"Insolent boy... I think you still don't know who I actually am... "

A note of threat was guarded behind those words, and when Yuma saw that Black Mist was approaching, lifting a hand and whispering a strange phrase, despair made itself present.

Suddenly the boy could no longer breathe underwater. He was drowning. Slowly, painfully, feeling his lungs filling with water, fighting for some air, but every time Yuma opened his mouth, the faster his life was fading. And then, when the Tsukumo's forces were running out Black Mist returned to mumble a few words.

Yuma coughed for a while, expelling the fluid from his lungs, relieved to be able to feel the air passing through his throat.

"Y-you are... A sorcerer...?"

He asked almost voiceless, earning as an answer a nod and a smile.

The ones that played with magic were feared, because they had strange powers that went beyond the understanding of mere peasants. And now the Tsukumo understood why so much apprehension and fear; sorcerers had the power of life and death over the others.

Yuma grabbed the stone bars of his prison, squeezing it tightly.

"Why are you arresting me here?"

Black Mist turned, walking through the colorful bottles, apparently looking for something.

"For every spell there's a solution. Perhaps a human cannot understand this, but you are the key to undo my curse"

The monster used one of his long tentacles to catch a white pot.

"I'm stuck in this cave" - Black Mist explained, approaching Yuma - "And you will not leave here until I get what I want"

The boy flinched at the bottom of the cage.

"Alive humans cannot stay in the oceans. It's only a question of time before some of those nasty mermaids come here to kill you..."

Yuma did not want to die, not like that. He had so much to do, so many days ahead... His desire to live was greater than anything else.

"Unless..." - Black Mist paused, staring at the white bottle - "You make a deal with me"

The boy took a deep breath, wondering what that monster could want.

"The one who controls the seas, Astral... He is responsible for keeping me here, he is the culprit of why my life has become worthless... "– A glint of anger flashed through the monster's eyes – "You will bring him to me. No matter what you have to do or say, just bring him to this cave. And then you will be free to return to the land"

Yuma swallowed.

"Of course, you still are a useless human that not even can breathe underwater, but…" - Black Mist extended his tentacle, handing the bottle to the Tsukumo - "When you drink this potion you will become half fish"

The teen grabbed the pot, analyzing the fluid.

He did not trust that monster, but his instincts told that this was the only way to escape from the ocean bottoms.

"Ok ..." - Said the boy drinking the whitish fluid that practically froze his throat.

"I forgot to say that I need something in return for the spell work..."

Black Mist stared at the teen smiling in an evil way.

"What about your eyes?" - The monster murmured, passing a tentacle by the Tsukumo's face, licking his own lips - "I've never seen a red so bright..."

Yuma held his breath.

"Don't worry, it will not hurt" - And then Black Mist took a stone, muttering strange words in an unknown language. At each word the eye color from the Tsukumo was fading, being transported to the stone on the black being's hand, and with it Yuma's vision was consumed, until nothing was left but darkness.

"You have one week to accomplish your mission, otherwise I will let you die in the most painful way that I can think of."

These were the last words Yuma heard before fainting.

* * *

**Review please? o/**


	3. Black

**1**- Ann, thanks a lot!

**2**- YGO!Zexal is not mine!

**3**- Sorry for any mistakes...

**4- **Thank you too much for all the reviews, favs and alerts!

**5- **Hope someone enjoy it!

* * *

Astral stared the creature with curious eyes.

The spiked hair, the slightly tanned skin, the red fish tail as bright that resembled blood. It was someone really particular.

"Who are you?"

The king of the seas asked in a calm voice, folding his bluish arms, settling a little more on the throne made of coral and gems, analyzing the foreign reactions.

"...Yuma"

He said simply, not daring to raise his head, keeping his eyes closed.

Astral shifted slightly, glancing at those who had found the boy hours ago in a silent request for them to leave.

Yuma felt when his arms were released by sticky and cold hands, leaving him in the same place.

The boy tried to open his eyes and see where he was, but the only thing that he saw was darkness. He did not even know if he was with the eyelids open.

"Yuma..." - his voice caught the boy's attention - "They told me that they found you in an abyss not too far from here... You know where you are?"

The Tsukumo was nervous and the despair began to appear. He could not see, could not even stare at the face of the person who spoke to him. Even if he tried to open his eyes, only darkness would give him welcome. Yuma felt that he was being consumed by a black world, as obscure as his worst nightmares.

Astral noticed how the boy just lowered his head and clenched his fists, as if he felt helpless. Then he saw that something was wrong.

"Why don't you look at me?"

The question surprised Yuma in a negative way. He turned his head toward where he thought the voice was coming from, trying to see something, anything, a remnant of color would be enough, but nothing appeared.

Astral rose from his throne, approaching the boy.

"I can't see"

The merman stopped inches away from the boy. Everything made sense.

He still had many questions to ask the boy. He did not seem to be really a marine being, and has been very strange the fact that he was found in an abyss near the cave where Black Mist lived... But then Astral could not send him away from his castle and kingdom, let him wandering around the dark and cold waters of the deep sea. He just could not leave the boy.

Astral decided he would help Yuma.

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

Everyone in the kingdom knew that Astral had housed a stranger in his own castle. Employees whispered rumors among themselves, saying the merman spent hours of his time with the blind being called Yuma.

Many were against that situation, saying that the boy was a farce and that would bring disgrace to the kingdom, while others simply do not care and continue their lives normally.

In turn, Yuma did not know how to act.

It had been five days since Astral let him stay in the castle. These were the most difficult days for the boy, who was trying to get used to seeing with the hands and ears.

It was complicated, and sometimes Yuma thought about giving up and continue as half fish forever. But when he passed his fingers through his scaly tail, when he remembered his friends and relatives, who were probably worried about his disappearance, Yuma was sure he needed to fulfill the deal with Black Mist.

But then he thought about Astral and how the merman had helped him.

Yuma knew that many found him suspicious, he could feel, but even with all the fear, Astral insisted on staying in his company...

The boy heard when his door room opened and a familiar voice sounded, calling him to a walk.

Astral liked to take Yuma to swim through the warm waters of the huge garden of exotic plants that was behind the castle. He could spend hours there just talking to the boy, discovering more and more about his personality. And at every word exchanged, the more connected and close both felt.

Astral stopped in front of some red flowers.

"These here has the same color as your tail"

He said, not noticing the boy's expression saddened. Yuma wished that he could see.

"Astral, I..."

The Tsukumo stopped talking. He could not ask for help and he could not risk bringing him to Black Mist, because he knew that the monster would do horrendous things to Astral...

Yuma decided to remain as a fish for the rest of his life. He needed to protect Astral.

But then his lips parted again and words started to coming out.

"I need your help... Black Mist... He did this to me, please..."

Yuma despaired, but when he tried to keep quiet or say that none of it was what he thought, more words come out as if he was being manipulated by Black Mist.

"Please, you have to take me to him; it's the only way that I can see again..."

Astral was surprised by that. So Yuma's vision had been taken because of a spell of Black Mist? The misery in which the boy was experiencing was caused by that monster?

Astral did not think twice before telling Yuma that he would take him to that cave, not noticing how the boy struggled to undo his own words.

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

Black Mist smiled, showing his sharp teeth as he watched the pictures through the transparent stone in the center of the cave.

Finally had achieved what he wanted. Astral had fallen into his trap.

He knew that Yuma would not be able to bring the king of the seas all by himself. The boy had proved to be a useless soft-hearted, but because of his incredible powers and spells, Black Mist had managed to do the Tsukumo say those words.

He was excited, but then something came to his mind... Yuma could not get away with this… He would cause him to suffer the consequences of his own actions.

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

Astral swam through the waters that were becoming more cold and dark. He held Yuma's hand, who followed him without saying a word.

They were alone in the midst of the ocean immensity, going to a place that Astral never thought to return: Black Mist's cave.

Despite all the negative points, he did not regret to be helping Yuma, instead, he felt the urgency to make the Tsukumo see again.

Astral knew very well what Black Mist was capable to do, but he was sure that the monster and his spells were powerless.

"Be careful"

The merman said as they neared the cave, feeling Yuma get tensed.

Black Mist had expected the visit of the two, and when he saw the imposing sea king enter his home, a smile flashed on his lips.

"Oh, what an enjoyable visit, your majesty..."

Yuma wanted to pull Astral's hand and get him out as quickly as possible, but it was as if his body did not obey his orders.

"Before you say anything, I should thank the kid. Yuma, you did a great job! "

"What are you talking about...?"

"He didn't tell you?"

Black Mist stared at Yuma, smiling.

"It was part of our plan to bring you here..."

While the monster talked, his tentacles slowly slid through the cave walls, like snakes wanting to tangle around its victims.

Astral could not believe what he was hearing.

"Yuma... Is it true?"

The boy clenched his fists, helpless and ashamed. Even if he told that he had been controlled by Black Mist, he could not help feeling guilty about what was happening.

The tension between them was such that they did not realize when Black Mist caught them with his tentacles, squeezing, preventing them from moving.

A laugh echoed through the cave.

"After so many years stuck in this garbage, not even able to see the sunshine... After so much humiliation and depreciation... You will finally pay, Astral... But first I will pay my debt with little Yuma"

Black Mist caught a red stone, the same as that stored the eye color of the Tsukumo. He whispered a few words and the stone crumbled into dust.

Yuma was surrounded by a swirl of water, and within seconds his tail disappeared, giving way to legs. His eyes, before permanently closed and lifeless opened revealing the deep red of his irises. Yuma could see again. And he also could no longer breathe underwater.

Astral watched in horror as the boy began to drown, floundering in place.

Black Mist began to recite strange words, doing the merman scream in pain, and while the sight of the king of the seas was getting dark, he could see how Black Mist released Yuma, leaving him to swim toward the surface.

* * *

**I'm sorry if I took too long for update this... **

**Reviews please?**


	4. White

**1**- Ann, thanks a lot!

**2**- YGO!Zexal is not mine!

**3**- Sorry for any mistakes... English is not my first language.

**4- **Thank you too much for all the reviews, favs and alerts! This all means a lot to me!

**5- **Hope someone enjoy it!

* * *

Astral opened his eyes slowly, feeling the body weak, heavy, as if it had been in the same position for a long time to the point to start to lose it's own movements due to lack of blood circulation.

He blinked dazed, trying to focus his blurred vision, starting to be irritated due the thin misty layer that seemed to cover his eyes. While leaning on one hand, finally managing to get up, he felt the nausea dissipated.

Astral looked around.

He saw a dimly lit environment, surrounded by various glass bottles containing liquids as suspicious as the deepest abysses of the ocean. He saw a transparent stone in the center of the place, which shone in a weakly and paused way, as if passing an omen... That was when Astral remembered.

Black Mist... He was gone!

The being with bluish skin felt the impotence pass through his fingers. Black Mist had escaped... He could be anywhere, plotting terrible plans, perhaps even setting another war... The difference this time was that Astral was not so sure that his people could win...

He stumbled through the cave, and at every inch advanced scenes that had occurred moments before his collapse appeared in his mind. There were only stings memories, almost old. A film in black and white, with no words, no sounds.

Astral stopped moving.

Yuma, where he was? Black Mist had killed him...?

No... He remembered that the boy have fought against the black tentacles, managing to release himself to swim toward the surface. Astral looked up, staring at the bumpy ceiling of the cave where Black Mist had been confined, analyzing the sunlight that infiltrated the water, illuminating, albeit precarious, the ocean floor.

Astral clenched his fists in a helpless manner. There were so many confusing thoughts in his mind that the king of the seas did not know what to do.

The most powerful and dangerous sorcerer of the seas had escaped. After so many years locked in a prison, with feelings on edge and anger being his guide, Astral was sure that soon his kingdom would pay for all the hurt that Black Mist carried... However, the blue-skinned being was unable to focus on this issue, he could not find within himself the strength to stand up from the dirty floor of that cave and go to fight, protecting the creatures who trusted his life to him. The only thing that remained spinning in Astral's mind was the mysterious red-eyed boy: Yuma.

Astral knew at the moment that Black Mist recited that strange spell that Yuma was not a marine being. He was a human, and Astral had been deceived by the charming boy's personality.

The king of the seas could blame Yuma for everything that had happened, however, between the mass of confused thoughts and feelings, Astral knew that Yuma had not passed of a mere puppet, a doll being manipulated by the skillful hands of Black Mist.

The merman lifted one of his arms toward the sky, illuminating his hand with the light passing through a hole, seeing the color black that shrouded his fingers.

His eyes widened.

Astral turned to the sides, feeling the despair taking care of himself. Something very wrong was happening, and when he found a piece of glass left on a shelf, he could see.

The skin as black as oil, sharp nails, the face that confined an eternal expression of malice and madness. That was Black Mist's body.

The merman fell silent for a long time.

So this was Black Mist's plan... Make them switch bodies, because in this way he could pass by the king and reigning sovereign, applying his own rules, and, finally, reaching his much desired revenge.

Astral dropped the mirror, going to the cave entrance, for the first time noting that the tentacles were now his legs.

He left, staring at the blue immensity around him. Black Mist had broken the spell that kept him in the cave; probably as a way of showing that Astral did not mean danger.

All was lost. There was no more hope.

He looked up again, seeing the line that divided the aquatic realm with the earthly empire. A voice in his mind threw the question: how was Yuma...?

Astral stared at his hands. Maybe not everything was lost.

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

During five days the merman sat on a rock, looking at the horizon, waiting for the red-eyed boy to appear on the beach.

Astral did not mind the fact that he could be noticed by any other human being, he actually believed that his mission would be to see Yuma one last time before he could close his eyes and surrender to the darkness that awaited him.

He ignored that his body trembled for the lack of food, losing energy every minute that passed. Astral thought it was a good punishment for that dark body that carried many sins... The merman felt dirty and impure when he remembered that he had Black Mist's face.

Astral waited for five long and tortuous days, clinging to the hope of finding Yuma. He no longer cared about the poisonous words of Black Mist, if the Tsukumo had betrayed him, he did not care... The only thing the tired Astral's mind could think about was seeing the boy.

When the merman's hopes began to break, when the pain in his body took over his senses, he saw. On the beach, in the distance, near the choppy sea waves.

"... Yuma...?"- Astral did not know if he had said or thought the teen's name.

Almost without strength, he got off the rock where he was sitting, fighting against the marine current to reach the sand.

Astral could feel his heart beat faster.

He finally would see the boy again, making sure he was okay and that Black Mist had left him in peace. He could face, for the first time, those red eyes.

"Yuma!" - Astral shouted when a wave led him to the beach, stretching his arm toward the boy in an attempt to get noticed, to touch him.

However, at the terror expression that had taken the teen's face, the merman's hopes broke once more.

He looked scared, afraid, as if Astral had hurt him...

... Sure. He had forgotten... He was at Black Mist's body.

Astral swallowed the wave of feelings that rose in his throat, trying to accept the fact that Yuma did not want him around.

Unable to stay another minute staring at those eyes full of fear and mistrust, the merman turned, ready to enter into the deep and icy ocean waters, disappearing forever.

"I am sorry..." - he muttered as he tried to hide the frustration in his own voice. The hopelessness took care of his body and the feeling to have failed seemed to take shape.

"... Wait!"- The boy suddenly shouted, finally rising from the sand, taking a few steps toward the black-skinned being, facing the tentacles that had stopped moving -" ... Astral...?"

Yuma did not know why, but he felt the fear was gone like footprints in the sand. Deep in his heart the teenager knew that the creature before him was not the evil sorcerer who had tricked and locked him. That was the being who had helped and protected him.

The silence broke the atmosphere.

Astral turned to the boy, looking with a certain shame. Ashamed of being in that dark body, ashamed of losing.

Yuma was the first to speak.

"Astral ... I..."- the boy lowered his head, feeling the strong and salty wind mess up his hair -" I'm sorry!"- he said, clenching his fists -" Black Mist was -"

"I know" - the merman interrupted. A wave approached slowly, soaking the sand - "He used a spell and changed his body with me" - he said almost without emotion.

Yuma took a while to understand what that meant.

"Black Mist got what he wanted" - Astral looked up to see the sun painting the sky - "He's pretending to be me. He can do what he wants now"– a note of bitterness adorned his words, but Yuma also noted the hopelessness.

"No!" - The teenager exclaimed - "You can still fight!" - He approached the merman, kneeling in front of him - "Listen, Black Mist has powers, and you have his body... I don't know how it works, but you can use some spell to unmask him!"

"Yuma" – the merman's voice was hard and broke all the excitement of the boy - "Give up. I cannot"

The teen bit his lower lip - "Of course you can!" – but Astral ignored him - "... They need you... Your people... They trust you! You can't let that monster win! "

"... When you needed me I failed"- the merman said in a low tone of voice - "I have not noticed that Black Mist had bewitched you, I... You almost died"

Yuma held him by the shoulders, squeezing the black and wet skin between his fingers. The red irises glowed, demonstrating courage, determination.

"I believe in you, Astral"

The king of the seas was silent, staring at the teen. The words had escaped, and in a single motion, soft as a sea breeze, Astral leaned toward Yuma, touching the human's soft and warm lips with his own. It was only for a few seconds, but that brief time was enough to give reasons for the merman to continue.

"Thank you" - Astral muttered, moving a finger through Yuma's face before entering the sea, fading in the marine waters.

It would be safer to leave the boy on the beach, away from Black Mist's madness.

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

The sorcerer of the seas rose from his throne made of coral and gems, looking around.

The power feeling was so great that it was almost solid. Black Mist had finally achieved what he wanted so much: the command, the throne, the kingdom.

He could send soldiers to kill all those nasty creatures that always found themselves superiors, however, there was an issue that Black Mist should treat first.

"I'll be in my room, don't bother me" - he announced to his servants before retiring.

When he found himself alone, Black Mist smiled, closing his eyes and concentrating. He could see through Yuma's eyes.

"Poor human... He thought he had gotten rid of me...? You can see again, but your vision still belongs to me"

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

Yuma sat on the beach being soaked by the sea water.

Actually the boy wanted to go with Astral to help him to fight against Black Mist, but he also knew that he would not be a big help... He probably would drown.

The boy sighed, taking a finger to his lips, touching them gently. He could still feel the kiss that Astral had given him...

Yuma rose, but when he tried to take a step forward, the sand seemed to come alive and held him in place.

"What's happening?" - He shouted, trying with all forces to move.

Around the teen a mist formed. It was so thick that prevented him from seeing the horizon.

The air became heavy, frosty, and the sea water covered the boy's feet. When the teen looked down he did not see his own reflection, but the face of Black Mist, who smiled, showing his sharp teeth.

"Hello little one" - he hissed, and it was as if his voice echoed directly in Yuma's mind - "How long no see" - an evil laugh escaped by the monster's lips.

"What do you want?" - The boy exclaimed.

"Let's just say that soon your beloved Astral will die" - Black Mist admired the expression of sadness, surprise and even hate of Yuma - "The coolest thing is that you will not be able to do anything, as a mere human... But don't worry, I'll let you watch everything. It will be fun"

"No!" - Yuma yelled, feeling his eyes fill with tears - "I'll won't let you!"

Black Mist laughed.

"And what will you do?"

The boy clenched his fists, helplessly.

"You know... Every spell has a way of being undone, and this is no exception... "- Black Mist muttered -" But I doubt that a weak human is capable of accomplish such a thing..."

"Tell me!" - the teen demanded, seeing the glint of madness in Black Mist's eyes.

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

Astral lowered his head, hiding his eyes so no one could see the pain and disappointment he felt.

The guards pressed his arms harder, forcing him to bow down before the one they thought was the true king of the seas, but the merman knew there, sitting on the throne of corals, acting so arrogant, was Black Mist. However, no one would believe in his word.

"What we have here... The wizard of the seas... "- Black Mist said, getting up and going to the guards -" How did you get him?"

"He was lurking around the palace... Don't know how he managed to escape the cave, majesty" – the being explained.

Black Mist hid a smirk.

"I also wonder how he broke the spell..." - Astral felt the urge to strangle him - "But it doesn't matter" - Black Mist grabbed Astral's hair, pulling the merman's head back - "Cut off his head. Now"

Astral's eyes widened, but no words came from his lips.

"You'll pay for all the years of suffering!" - Black Mist returned to his throne, pointing a finger at Astral - "You'll pay for-"

He stopped talking, feeling his skin burn. His blood burned every inch of his body, and it was with horror that Black Mist noticed that, little by little, his bluish skin began to melt, revealing a black one.

"No!" - He screamed, writhing on the floor, finally having his identity revealed. The spell was broken - "That bastard!"

Astral looked at his hands, now blue. The guards held Black Mist tightly, knowing that they had been deceived by the mystical powers of the sorcerer.

The king of the seas faced the creature with black skin, which, despite having failed, showed a smile.

"Sometimes... Sometimes we have to lose to win..."- Black Mist muttered as the guards took him to a secluded spot -" We need to lose our most precious thing!"

And Astral understood.

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

When the king of seas rose to the surface the ocean was rough. Waves stirred the water, while the rain did not stop to fall, forming a real storm.

Astral did not care and swam with all forces toward the beach. His heart was beating fast.

In the distance he could see some people on the sand, including a girl with green hair that covered her face with her hands. She seemed to be crying and this only increased the bad feeling that was growing in the merman's chest.

When he approached, Astral noticed a man rising up with someone in his arms. The water was flavored with blood.

The king of the seas recognized the inert body of Yuma being taken away from the beach. There was a deep cut in the heart region.

Astral stopped swimming standing between the stones.

Every spell could be broken, and Yuma's life the price this time.

It didn't matter the fact that Black Mist had been captured and that the marine realm could rest in peace, in reality nothing more made difference to Astral.

He let himself be led by the current, drowning into the icy water and closing his eyes.

Somehow, he knew his feelings and hopes would cross the barriers, beyond the earth, beyond the sea, beyond life and would reach Yuma. Someday.

* * *

**This is the last chapter... I'm sorry if someone didn't like it, but I really had fun writing this story! I would like to say thanks for everybody who read this with me, I couldn't be more happy! **

**See you in another fic! **


End file.
